


Lifetime Guarantee

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [213]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Feels, M/M, Married Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: They hadn’t been friends as children, and were frankly closer to enemies in middle-school, and by the time Jackson left Beacon Hills he’d been pretty sure he was done with Stiles Stilinski, and yet here he was married and raising a child with Stiles and Jackson couldn’t be happier.





	Lifetime Guarantee

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the realm of decimated dreams! I know, I know, not the most cheerful of places, but it was either this or the surface of the sun and frankly there’s just so much sun my skin can take. 
> 
> Let me start with telling you this series of 15Minutes took place in early August, but things happened and I forgot to post them, and it took my dearest ItAlmostWorked! going of searching for a couple of stories only to not find them since I hadn’t posted them to alert me to this mistake of mine. 
> 
> Now all you who are familiar with this little series, you might as well hurry of to A SLIGHT CHANGE instead of reading the explanation of what 15Minutes Series is. Now everyone who isn’t familiar with this series, do please continue reading so you are somewhat prepared for the disaster you’re about to face. 15Minutes a series of stories written for my friends as a form of payment, each tale is written by me in the time of 15Minutes and once the time is up, well, the time is up and I have to show them the story. The time restriction is the reason why my writing is pretty much a chaotic expression of panic, and there will be more than a few mistakes to be found here. So, if you can’t handle poor storytelling, abrupt endings, bad grammar and more typos than the Amazon has trees, then leave now and save yourself the pain of reading my story. However, if your willing to suffer, then follow me down to A SLIGHT CHANGE, for the rest of you, be well and good luck out there. 
> 
> A SLIGHT CHANGE isn’t in the shape of more time, but rather there’s a theme now to deal with, and this time it’s pretty much Love, which is rather nauseating. UnfriendlyRubyDragonfly of course still had the power to wish for things, and what she wanted was and what she wanted was Jackson and Stiles as a couple, mention of Lacrosse and Stiles thinking Jackson his hot.

Jackson wakes-up with a familiar tingle at the back of his mind, one that draws him awake from his peaceful slumber long before any sound comes from the other room. A smile pulls at his lips as he realizes that he is once more spooning his husband, Stiles yet again the little spoon, Stiles held his hand close to his own heart which was perfectly normal for Stiles.

Smiling still Jackson plants a loving kiss on the pale broad shoulder of the man that had made him believe that love was a very real thing, the man who’d made him believe that he wouldn’t fail as a boyfriend, a husband or as a father. It was pretty great of a confidence booster to have someone who’d once disliked you, for good reason, suddenly believing you could do all the things you wanted to do, but maybe didn’t have the courage to go after them. 

Sure, it had taken a little bit of a miscommunication between them that finally pushed Jackson into asking Stiles out on their first-date. 

Stiles had mistakenly thought that Jackson had desires to date Danny but didn’t have the much needed courage to ask their crush out on a proper date, and so being Stiles the human decided to give Jackson a pep talk, one which listed all the reason why anyone would want to date Jackson Whittemore: however, unfortunately or fortunately, Stiles forgot to tell Jackson the reason why he’d turned-up outside Jackson’s house, instead going straight to reading the list of 101 Reasons To Date Jackson Whittemore, and so by reason nr.43 Jackson walked straight-up to Stiles and just kissed him before then asking the stunned into silence human to go out with him.

`_Sure. _´ had been Stiles’ response, and it took their seventh-date before Stiles finally had the courage to confess after telling Jackson he loved him the real reason for the list. Jackson hadn’t been upset, there was no reason since, they were dating by them and everything had turned out perfectly for Jackson.

`Love you. ´ Jackson whispers softly against Stiles’ shoulder before getting out of bed, moving quietly around the bed and out of their bedroom, his steps a light and carefully as he heads straight into bedroom next to theirs. Jackson was eager to prevent Stiles’ sleep from being cut-short, and so he made his way into the nursery Stiles and he had spent an entire weekend painting and decorating, both of them so happy and excited about finally becoming parents that neither one felt the exhaustion of a long couple of weeks working almost none-stop, every piece of furniture and piece of fabric, toys and pictures included were picked-out or gifted with love; Jackson liked to think the nursery was made with love, and hoped that their baby would always feel it as she slept.

This room nursery held someone Jackson had been able to love from the second he’d laid his eyes on the tiny bundle in Stiles’ arm, although seeing Stiles still wearing his uniform and holding their daughter that early morning not too long ago did make him love Stiles in a whole new way. 

There were nights, especially those when Stiles wasn’t home to distract him while their daughter was asleep, that Jackson couldn’t help but think about how close he’d come to never having the life he found himself positively happy in; sure, his teenage-self would probably be horrified by the life Jackson was living, but his teenage-self was an absolute idiot.

Jackson could easily drive himself into a panic attack by just think of all the times this life could’ve slipped through his fingers. Aside from all the times Stiles could’ve been killed, or lost from the world in other strange ways, the first-moment when Jackson’s life could’ve turned out different was by the simple thing of food-poisoning. It was sort of funny how someone else getting food-poisoning back when Jackson was still in college helped him and Stiles get closer, if the guy called Jesse on the team against which Jackson and his college buddies played a friendly game of Lacrosse with every Saturday, the losing one buying breakfast, hadn’t gotten sick Jackson might never have had the chance to reunite with Stiles the way he did; if Jessy hadn’t gotten a really bad case of food-poisoning then Stiles’ roommate wouldn’t have asked Stiles to take Jesse’s place, then again if Stiles’ roommate hadn’t been Stiles’ roommate things would’ve changed regardless of whether or not Jesse got sick or not, Still, Jesse the brick-wall had been made sick and Stiles had taken his spot on the team.

Jackson hadn’t really believed his eyes as the familiar face of a not so cheerful or awake Stiles came walking out onto the field, drinking greedily a cup of coffee while Leo eagerly introduced him to everyone.

`_We’ve met._ ´ Jackson had stupidly said, and Stiles had unhappily grumbled out about needing another cup of coffee if he had to deal with Jackson so early on a Saturday morning.

Once the game was over and Jackson’s team won the two guys who’d known each other vaguely from kindergarten up and all the way to high school started talking, mostly because Stiles needed a ride to the small café that served a nice breakfast between eight and ten in the morning, and once at the café, they’d just continued talking without any snide remarks or past hostilities leaping forth. They’d talked about everything but Beacon Hills for hours, not noticing their friends leaving, or how morning edged into day, and when they finally did go their separate ways Jackson had wondered why he’d ever thought Stiles annoying.

A lot of things could’ve gone wrong between them in college, mostly because even to this day Jackson could be a proper dick, but thankfully Stiles forgave him once Jackson maned-up to his mistakes and apologized with pizza or some burgers and fries. Jackson couldn’t really say when Stiles became someone that Jackson wanted to spend any and all of his free-time with, but it was Jackson who ended-up dragging Stiles to parties where he mostly spent his time talking with Stiles while ignoring everyone else, and Stiles opened-up Jackson mind to movies and music that Jackson would never have given his time too before Stiles.

There were a lot of things according to Danny that Jackson hadn’t done before Stiles. 

Their friendship turned into something more very slowly, they graduated college, both of them proud of what the other had achieved. There was a period of nine-months after college that they didn’t see each other, but continued to stay in touch, during this time Danny and Jackson’s paths crossed again and their friendship was rekindled; even if Jackson was for a while annoyed at how Danny reacted each time Jackson brought Stiles up, like talking about some book or movie that Stiles liked.

Although Jackson vehemently denied it, after nine-months of separation Jackson decided to move back to Beacon Hills so that he could be closer to Stiles, sure, it was a downgrade financially for Jackson and he wasn’t exactly thrilled knowing that the only reason he got his job was because of his dad, but still it was worth it once he and Stiles started to spend more time with each other.

Just as the baby began to make unhappy little noises, declaring she was about to wake-up Jackson peered down at his beautiful daughter, feeling amazed that after all the horrible things he’d done to Stiles from kindergarten to high school that Stiles had given him all of this; a lovely husband, a beautiful home, and a precious little daughter to love. 

With great care Jackson picks his disgruntled daughter up into his arms, cradling his and Stiles’ baby-girl close to his heart while singing softly the song Stiles’ mother had once sang to Stiles when he was but an innocent child.

It hadn’t been easy to learn to sing this little song, since it was in an unfamiliar language to Jackson, but like with Stiles’ real name Jackson had practised, he’d practised and practised. Jackson had spent over a month learning how to say Mieczyslaw, and once he felt somewhat confident with his pronunciation of the name his now father-in-law had chosen for Stiles, Jackson had learned to pronounce Mieczyslaw correctly just so that he could ask the Sheriff for his blessing before asking Stiles to marry him.

Singing softly to his little girl as they made their way downstairs and to the familiar kitchen that Stiles hadn’t been against spending a great deal of money on, since well, they both enjoyed cooking and especially when they did so together.

Jackson continues to sing as he prepares the bottle for his little princess, keeping her calm by just sing to her softly, the bottle is almost ready when a familiar and sleepy voice says from behind him, `How is it that you make singing a lullaby sexy? ´

`You find me cleaning the bathroom hot. ´ Jackson snorts, turning around to smirking at his husband who was moving towards him and the baby slowly, Stiles’ movements still sleepy soft and slow.

`True. I find everything you do illegally hot. ´ Stiles confesses not for the first time.

` Is that why you like handcuffing me? ´ Jackson laughs before turning around once more, checking on the bottle, leaning against the solid and comforting warmth of Stiles as Stiles wraps his arms around Jackson’s waist, resting his forehead against the nape of Jackson neck.

`Like you don’t get all excited when I do that. ´ Stiles snorts against Jackson’s shoulder.

`Oh I do. ´ Jackson confesses, before focusing on feeding their daughter her bottle, and yeah, there were a lot of things Stiles did that made Jackson stupidly hot and bothered, like just opening a bottle of water during a full-moon was enough to send Jackson ripping Stiles’ clothes off.

Sure, since becoming parents finding the time, the energy to do more than having a quick-fuck in the laundry-room or in the shower while their baby was sleeping wasn't really there, and frankly Jackson was constantly on high-alert for any sounds at all that their child was in any need at all. Still, although making sweet and slow love more than once a week was no more, and although Jackson was constantly worried about not being a good enough of a parent or husband, Jackson didn’t really regret starting a family and he was already thinking about asking Stiles if he was up for having another kid the near-future.

God, Jackson wanted a lot of kids with his husband, which wasn’t something Jackson had ever really thought he’d want in his life. Frankly, he'd been reluctant to even consider having one child, but that was all way back when, back before Stiles captured his heart and made him want all the things he scuffed at in the past. There were a lot of things that Jackson hadn't dreamt about or wanted before Stiles, it was almost like Stiles was this peculiar little key that unlocked a hidden door of hopes and dreams Jackson never knew about. 

`I love you. ´ Jackson says softly as he peers over his shoulder at Stiles, and Jackson did love the man who made it seem alright to just be without having to stress about always looking perfect. 

`I know. ´ Stiles laughs softly, warmly, the sound and breath tickling Jackson cheek that soon was blessed with a gentle but full of love kiss, `You married me after all. ´ 

_Yes, yes, I did_, Jackson thinks fondly while Stiles lips gently press against his cheek, that familiar warmth within his heart blooming and making him feel light as a feather where he stands.

`I love you too, Jackson. ´ Stiles says after a short pause, and Jackson doesn't lose his mind over this brief pause since he'd learned to read all of Stiles' pauses', this was simply one of those pauses that told him Stiles was soaking in the familiar feeling of love that came whenever they were alone. 

Gently petting the soft dark hairs growing on the head of their daughter, Stiles goes on to say, `I love you enough that I’d even get your name tattooed on me. ´

`I know. ´ Jackson responds softly before telling his husband he’d better not get a tattoo. Jackson was very accepting of tattoos if they were part of ones culture, but otherwise he found them tacky and distasteful, and although he loved Stiles there was no way on earth he wouldn't give Stiles hell for doing something so permanent to his skin and body. 

`Oh thank God. ´ Stiles breathes out a sigh of relief then, `Like don’t get me wrong, I’d do it, if you asked me too. ´ and Jackson knew that Stiles would, as long as there was some sweet meaning behind the tattoo like the name and date of birth of their daughter.

`But, ´ Stiles continues, drawing out the word but and causing Jackson to smile fondly at his silly partner in life, ` I’d probably faint before anything really would happen. ´

`I know. ´ Jackson laughs fondly, and this was why Jackson was the one who would be dealing all of the vaccinations for their daughter.


End file.
